Nafas Buatan
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: Sasuke jatuh ke kolam. Naruto yang panik meminta pertolongan kepada Sakura. Awalnya Sakura memang tidak peduli, namun Naruto memaksanya untuk menolong Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sakura malah terjebak oleh rencana licik dari Sasuke, juga bantuan dari Naruto. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**Nafas Buatan - oneshoot**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U x Sakura H [Naruto dkk]**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor & Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, ooc, absurd, humor gagal.**

Naruto berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia menabrak siapa saja yang ada didepannya. Tidak peduli siapapun itu. Yang pasti ia harus bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya.

Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, ia akan pergi menuju perpustakaan sebelum bel istirahat akan berakhir.

Ketika Sakura akan berjalan menuju pintu kelas, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning menghalangi jalannya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Sakura mengernyit heran, menatap Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sakura-chan! Hosh... Hosh.. Hosh.. Sakura-chan! Sasuke.. Hosh... ! Tolong Sasuke!" Kata Naruto. Sakura memandang Naruto aneh.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud perkataanmu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya. Menghirup nafas, lalu membuangnya seperti wanita yang mau melahirkan saja. Begitu seterusnya sampai Naruto merasa nafasnya kembali normal.

Dengan raut panik, Naruto bersabda. "Begini Sakura-chan, tolong Sasuke! Sasuke tenggelam dikolam renang. Dia tidak bisa berenang sampai akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kumohon Sakura-chan tolong Teme" Naruto memohon dengan wajah memelas. Seperti seekor anjing yang diminta untuk tidak dikasih kucing berbadan ular untuk berkelahi dengannya. Ah, lupakan kata-kata absurd tadi.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Merasa aneh dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Sasuke yang tenggelam kenapa Naruto yang repot? Eh tunggu tunggu! Apa? Tenggelam? Dalam hati Sakura berucap syukur karena pemuda raven menyebalkan itu sedang sekarat sekarang.

"Sasuke tenggelam? Lalu mengapa kau memintaku untuk menolongnya? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada murid lainnya? Masih banyak orang yang mau menolong Sasuke. Apalagi para Fans Girslnya dan kurasa mereka semua tidak keberatan untuk membantu anak ayam itu" ujar Sakura malas. Hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju perpustakaan. Percuma membahas hal tidak penting ini—bagi Sakura — dengan Naruto.

Tangan kekar Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu meringis kecil, mendelik tajam pada pemuda pirang ini.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan. Hanya kau yang bisa membantu Sasuke!" Kata Naruto tidak memperdulikan deathglare dari Sakura.

Sakura berdecak seraya menepis tangan Naruto pada lengannya. "Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja karena Teme meny—karena kau salah satu anggota klub kesehatan. Apalagi kau ketua dari klub kesehatan. Bantu Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Kumohon"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. Sakura adalah ketua dari klub kesehatan. Dengan berat hati, Sakura mengangguk ke cil. Menyanggupi permintaan Naruto. Dengan senyuman lebarnya, Naruto langsung saja menarik—menyeret— Sakura pergi menuju tempat dimana kolam renang berada disekolah ini. Semua mata menatap mereka bingung, heran, iri, dan aneh? Entahlah.

Setelah sampai di dekat kolam renang, beberapa orang sudah berada ditepi kolam seperti Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan beberapa teman lainnya mengerumuni seseorang yang Sakura yakini adalah Sasuke. Orang yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus Sakura benci di sekolah ini.

Mengerutkan kening, kenapa hanya teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada disini? Apa tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke tenggelam? Mengapa tidak ada satu orangpun siswi disini selain Sakura? Ah Sakura lupa kalau ini adalah kolam renang khusus para siswa maka jelas saja tidak ada siswi disini.

"Minna! Aku membawa Sakura-chan ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto. Semua kepala berputar dan melihat kearah Naruto yang masih menyeret Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya. Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan memberi jalan untuk gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Syukurlah Sakura datang" kata Sai tersenyum abstrak.

Semuanya mengangguk. "Akhirnya keinginan Sasu—hmpph" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulut Kiba dibekap oleh Chouji. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu hanya melototkan matanya, merasa sesak dengan bekapan dari Chouji yang mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Naruto menatap tajam Kiba.

"Sasuke terselamatkan" ujar Shino, diangguki semua orang disana.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru malas.

Sakura berjongkok. Menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mencari sesuatu apakah anak ayam—bagi Sakura— ini memang benar-benar pingsan atau cuma akting semata.

Melihat gelagat Sakura, Naruto berdehem. "Sakura-chan, cepat tolong Teme atau tidak malaikat maut akan segera menjemputkannya beberapa menit dimulai dari sekarang" kata Naruto dibuat dramatis mungkin. Mendengar itu Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Biar saja ayam ini cepat mati. Tidak akan ada lagi cowok menyebalkan dan tebar pesona disekolah ini" ucap Sakura membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya terkekeh kecil minus Neji yang hanya memasang wajah datar dan Shikamaru menguap bosan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura menekan dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan kemungkinan air di paru-paru Sasuke. Sudah beberapa kali melakukannya tapi Sasuke masih belum sadar juga atau batuk sekedar mengeluarkan air ditubuhnya.

Sejenak, Sakura berhenti. Mendongak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'dia-belum-sadar-juga'. Sakura kembali melakukan itu. Menekan dada Sasuke tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak siuman. Hanya satu cara lagi supaya Sasuke bisa sadar tapi Sakura tidak mau melakukannya. Sssh, biarlah Sakura melakukan cara lain asal tidak menolong Sasuke dengan nafas buatan. Sakura merasa jijik.

"Sebaiknya kalian bawa saja anak ayam ini ke UKS supaya Shizune-sensei yang akan menanganinya" ujar Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. "Apapun yang terjadi kita ikhlaskan saja ayam ini pada kami-sama" lanjutnya membuat semua yang ada disana melotot tak percaya. Diikuti anggukan setuju setelahnya. Minus Naruto.

"Aaaa... Teme! Jangan tinggalkan aku dattebayo... Kalau kau pergi tidak ada lagi laki-laki brengsek sepertimu, Teme! Huaa... Teme kalau kau tidak ada nanti aku tidak bisa mengintipmu mandi ttebayo... Dan kau tidak merasakan bibir manisku ini..." Kata Naruto dengan air mata buayanya. Mendengar perkataan aneh Naruto, semua mata menatap pemuda pirang ini jijik. 'Naruto dan Sasuke ternyata pasangan yaoi' batin mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

"Huaa... Teme!" Raung Naruto masih dengan mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Sai mengelus lembut bahu pemuda pirang jabrik ini dengan senyuman abstrak nya. "Yang tabah Naruto" kata Sai.

"Kurasa kau belum melakukan satu cara lagi untuk membantu Sasuke, Sakura" ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan, menguap setelah mengucapkan itu.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Sakura menatap Shikamaru penuh tanya. Karena kepintaran otaknya, Sakura langsung mengerti ucapan Shikamaru tersebut. Mata emeraldnya melotot horror.

"Hm.. Hmm.. Shikamaru benar! Ada satu cara lagi untuk menyelamatkan Teme. Kau belum melakukan nafas buatan untuk Teme, Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto. Entah kenapa cengiran lebarnya kembali lagi setelah tadi mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

Lagi, Sakura melotot, menatap tajam Naruto. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau memberikan nafas buatan untuk ayam sialan ini! Lagipula kenapa aku? Kalau mau, kau juga bisa menolong Sasuke dengan nafas buatan Naruto! Dan kalian semua juga bisa. Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Sakura menolak mentah-mentah untuk memberikan nafas buatan untuk Sasuke. Semua pemuda yang ada disana saling tatap dengan wajah jijik.

"Yang benar saja Sakura. Kami ini laki-laki normal" ujar Chouji bergidik ngeri. Tidak mau membayangkan dirinya yang akan memberikan nafas buatan pada Sasuke.

"Memberikan nafas buatan berarti bibir kita menempel pada Sasuke. Itu menjijikkan. Lebih baik aku memberikan nafas buatan untuk Akamaru" kata Kiba menggelengkan kepala cokelat jabriknya. Lebih baik ia memberikan nafas buatan pada Akamaru, anjing putih kesayangannya daripada Sasuke. Semuanya menatap Kiba jijik.

"Ya Kiba benar. Hiii... Lebih baik aku mencium bokong panci daripada mencium bibir busuk Teme" ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke ngeri.

Entah disadari atau tidak, persimpangan kecil siku-siku tercetak dikening Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ck, meskipun Sasuke teman kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

Kepala disana mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ayolah Sakura-chan. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara supaya Teme sadar. Kumohon Sakura-chan. Apa kau mau kita semua masuk penjara karena membunuh Sasuke?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Masuk penjara? Ck, kalian saja yang mendaftar. Aku tidak ikut. Lagipula salah siapa ayam ini masuk kekolam renang? Dan siapa juga yang memohon padaku untuk membantu ayam ini? Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membantunya dan kalian lakukan sen—"

"Kau adalah ketua klub kesehatan dan ini adalah tugasmu. Kalau kau mengabaikannya, aku tidak yakin Tsunade-sensei akan membebaskanmu dan memberikan kau hukuman. Hoam... Mendokusei" sela Shikamaru memotong perkataan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Shikamaru benar. Kau ketua kesehatan dan ini adalah tugasmu Sakura" kata Shino yang dari tadi hanya diam karena serangga peliharaannya lepas dan kembali lagi padanya.

"Ya/Benar/aku setuju/Hn" ucap mereka semua.

Hening sejenak diantara mereka. Saling pandang dengan raut kecemasan. Tidak! Mereka tidak mencemaskan Sasuke hanya saja mereka mencemaskan Sakura apa gadis itu mau membantu atau tidak?

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kalau kita tidak bertindak cepat untuk menolong orang yang sudah tenggelam, maka nyawanya akan segera melayang" ujar Sai tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum abstrak seperti biasa.

"Benar Sakura-chan! Cepat bantu Teme. Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Sakura terdiam. Memikirkan apa dia akan memberikan nafas buatan atau tidak. Kalau tidak nanti dirinya dapat hukuman dari Tsunade-sensei karena tidak menjalankan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua klub kesehatan dan kalau ia membantu Sasuke, maka bibirnya harus menempel pada ayam sialan ini. Ini menyebalkan. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Menolong Sasuke atau mengikhlaskan diri terkena hukuman dari Tsunade-sensei yang entah apa nantinya.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mengangguk, menghela nafas pasrah. Semua yang ada disana menyeringai, Naruto menyeringai lebar daripada yang lainnya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sedikit lagi, bibir Sakura akan mendarat dibibir Sasuke. Satu tangannya menutup hidung Sasuke untuk memudahkan memberikan nafas buatan.

3 senti.

2 senti.

1 senti

0 senti.

Akhirnya bibir Sakura mendarat tepat dibibir tipis Sasuke. Sakura memulai nafas buatannya dan dibalik sana Sasuke menyeringai tanpa diketahui Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan ada pergerakan di bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke menghentikan aksi nafas buatan Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dan lumatan. Seperti 3 M. Mencium, Menghisap, dan Melumat. Eh? Kalau begitu, tandanya... Sasuke sudah sadar?

"Hmmpphh.. Hmmph" Sakura berniat melepaskan diri namun sebuah tangan kekar sudah berada diatas tengkuknya dan menekannya sehingga ciuman tersebut masih berlanjut dengan panas. Semua pemuda yang ada disana menelan ludah sendiri.

"Hmmph... Breng... Hmph.. Sek!" Sekuat tenaga Sakura melepaskan diri dan memukul kepala Sasuke keras sehingga ciuman tersebut berakhir.

"Hahh... Hah.. Sialan kau brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau hanya pura-pura pingsan? Sialan! Hah" umpat Sakura membersihkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Tidak rela virus dari ayam sialan ini terkena padanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia bangkit untuk duduk. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan sebuah seringai muncul dibibir pemuda tampan ini. "Hn, manis" kata Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Sakura berdiri, dan berlari dari sana. Ia selalu mengumpat.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha sialan! Sialan kau! Aaghh... Tou-san, kaa-san... Bibirku sudah diperkosa oleh anak ayam sialan itu! Aaaghhh... Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura menggema sambil berlari dari sana. Tangannya masih saja menghapus kasar bibirnya.

Semua yang ada disana hanya cengo dengan mulut menganga. Menatap punggung Sakura yang berlari kian menjauh.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu Haruno Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sakura berada diatas atap sekolah. Kepalanya menunduk dan membenamkannya diatas lututnya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Maafkan diri anakmu ini, hiks... Bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi Tou-san, Kaa-san.. Hiks... Dan ini semua karena Uchiha sialan itu... Hiks.. Tou-san, Kaa-san... Maafkan Saku... Hikss... Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke. Hiks.. Sangat membencimu" isak Sakura.

Ia tidak rela bibir sexy nya direnggut oleh Uchiha Sasuke si anak ayam menyebalkan sejagat raya ini. Apa kata dunia kalau saja Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki tahu bibir anak mereka sudah tidak perawan?

"Hiks... Padahal aku ingin bibirku diberikan kepada pria yang kucintai bukan pria yang kubenci. Hikss... Tapi si brengsek Uchiha itu merenggut keperawanan bibir sekaligus ciuman pertamaku. Hikss... Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu Uchiha Sasuke. Hikss" racau Sakura didalam isakannya. Sumpah serapah Sakura ucapkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh! Saat ini Sakura membenci pemuda ayam sialan itu. Berani-beraninya ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ah, seharusnya tadi Sakura tidak melakukan nafas buatan untuk ayam itu dan lihatlah sekarang ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil oleh Sasuke sialan itu.

"Hn"

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura dari tadi. Matanya terpejam dan bersandar dipintu atap dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Sakura yang belum menyadari itu tetap saja menangis dan mengucapkan umpatan pada Sasuke.

"Sialan! Aku membencimu Uchiha! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu nanti. Hikss.. Lihat saja Uchiha Sasuke brengsek! Ayam tiren sialan! Pantat ayam baka! Uchiha no kuso! Aaagghh... Aku sungguh membencimu"

Pemuda yang berdiri itu ternyata Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu" katanya masih dengan mata tertutup dan tangan yang berada didepan dada.

Sontak Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke yang bersandar didepan pintu masuk atap. "K-Kau! Ayam sialan! Kenapa kau disini brengsek! Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu ayam sialan!"

Sasuke mendengus. Membuka kedua matanya dan tampaklah onyx kelam dari mata tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura yang sudah membalikkan badannya. Tidak mau menatap si Sasuke ayam tiren ini. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Sakura ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Yah, Sakura akan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke saat ini kalau saja ia tidak menyandang status anak gadis yang baik, patuh pada orangtua dan rajin menabung. Sakura akan menjaga status nya tersebut.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dan berontak untuk melepaskan diri tapi Sasuke ternyata mempunyai kekuatan lelaki yang kuat sehingga Sakura yang juga menyandang gelar gadis dengan kekuatan monster pun tidak bisa melawan.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu! Lepaskan! Aku membencimu Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura yang tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura. Kadang menciumnya membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Lepaskan Sasuke! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Hn. Dan tidak kusangka bibirmu manis. Aku suka" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Meniup pelan telinga gadis tersebut sehingga membuat Sakura geli.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Kau menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu! Dan hiks...seharusnya tadi aku membiarkanmu mati saja. Seharusnya aku tidak menolongmu dan tidak akan memberikan nafas buatan padamu. Gara-gara kau ciuman pertamaku hilang. Kembalikan ciumanku sialan!"

"Gomen" bisik Sasuke singkat. Membalikkan tubuh Sakura supaya berhadapan dengannya. Dari sini dapat Sasuke lihat wajah kesal bercampur sedih gadis yang dicintainya ini. Menggemaskan dan manis. Tentu saja dan rasanya Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak membawa Sakura keranjangnya kalau saja fanfic ini rated M. Lagipula disini sekolah dan Sasuke akan bertahan sampai Sakura menjadi istrinya.

Hey Sasuke! Pikiranmu terlalu jauh kau tahu? Lagipula memangnya kau yakin Sakura mau denganmu, eh?

'Hn. Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya author. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha dan Uchiha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya' inner Sasuke berkata.

Baiklah baiklah. Kau terlalu percaya diri Sasuke. Kita berdoa saja agar Sakura mau menerimamu.

"Hn. Maaf untuk ciuman itu dan sebenarnya ini semua sudah menjadi rencanaku. Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak bisa berenang dan pingsan supaya kau menolongku dan memberikan nafas buatan padaku. Maafkan aku kalau itu yang membuatmu kesal. Lagipula aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam dengan pupil membulat. Hanya tatapan mereka saja yang berbicara.

"Aku... Mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke. Menatap lembut emerald Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri. Terlalu kaget atau apalah. Tapi jantungnya menghangat dan berdebar tak menentu. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Aku tahu aku menyebalkan dan karena itu kau membenciku tapi percayalah aku melakukannya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura. Ia mengangguk dan lekas saja Sasuke memeluk gadis tersebut. Hari ini sepertinya Sasuke akan pergi ke makam Madara Jii-san untuk meminta maaf karena sifat Uchiha nya terlepas demi gadis yang dicintainya. Sasuke harap kakek Madara mau memaafkannya. Berbicara panjang dan berkata se romantis itu bukanlah gaya seorang Uchiha tapi demi orang yang dicintai tak apalah. Benar begitu Madara Jii-san?

"Sial! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menerima untuk menjadi kekasihmu tapi entah kenapa jantungku seperti ingin keluar karena perkataanmu, bodoh!" Desis Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Ia mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih. "Hn. Itu karena kau juga mencintaiku" timpal Sasuke. Rona merah menguasai wajah mereka berdua.

Diam beberapa menit. Kehangat dan debaran jantung mereka rasakan masing-masing. Sungguh. Ini hari yang bahagia bagi Sasuke.

"Hn. Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke yang memecah suasana diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm... Ada apa, ayam?" Tanya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sudah menjadi kekasih tapi Sakura tetap saja memanggilnya ayam. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sa-Su-Ke-Kun, Hime. Sekarang aku ini kekasihmu!" Protes Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Seringai andalannya pun muncul. "Aku akan membawamu keranjangku" jawabnya santai.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke horror. "Dasar hentai!" Katanya.

Kembali Sasuke terkekeh. Kekehan yang tentu saja jarang diperlihatkannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hime. Aku tidak akan melalukkannya sebelum kau berganti marga menjadi Uchiha"

Wajah Sakura kian memerah. Lebih merah dari tomat ataupun cabai matang. Tangan Sasuke terangkat. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengetuk dahi Sakura membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Hey! Itu sakit, baka!" Sakura memegangi dahi nya yang sepertinya memerah akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Ia kesal karena ketukan Sasuke dan masih terasa nyeri.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tadi meminta untuk mengembalikan ciumanmu bukan?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung. "Hmm.. Lalu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Jeda beberapa detik. "Hn, jadi?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu.

"Jadi?" Beo Sakura. "Jadi apa?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi akan ku kembalikan ciumanmu..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Hendak mencium Sakura.

Sakura beringsut mundur. Menatap Sasuke tajam. "Hentaii!"

.

.

.

"Memperhatikan Sakura-chan secara diam-diam lagi, eh?" Naruto menepuk bahu bidang Sasuke. Mereka sedang berada didalam kelas dan mereka berdua duduk di pojok belakang kelas sebelah kanan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Menepis tangan Naruto yang bertengger di bahu tegapnya. "Hn" gumamnya.

Naruto mendengus. Menatap Sakura yang ada dibangku no 3 didekat jendela bagian kiri. "Kenapa kau tidak menembak Sakura-chan saja Teme. Kau kan menyukainya?" Naruto tahu sahabat ravennya ini menyukai Sakura semenjak bertemu dengan gadis merah muda itu. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Sakura salah satu gadis yang tidak tertarik pada Sasuke selain Hinata yang malah menyukai Naruto. Apalagi Sakura membenci Sasuke yang Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak tahu entah karena apa. Dan karena itu Sasuke penasaran dengan gadis itu dan bertekad untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Semenjak saat itu, Sasuke selalu membuat masalah. Ia akan bersifat tidak biasanya didepan Sakura. Beradu mulut dan akhirnya bertengkar seperti Tom & Jerry. Klise. Alasannya adalah menarik perhatian gadis tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Hn, tidak semudah itu, Dobe. Lagipula dia tidak suka padaku dan membenciku" jawab Sasuke datar namun sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Yeah.. Aku tahu itu" kata Naruto, jeda sejenak. "Sakura-chan gadis yang tidak mudah ditaklukkan" lanjutnya.

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Sasuke. "Meskipun begitu aku akan mendapatkannya dan menjadikan dia milikku. Aku bersumpah demi mayat kakek Madara"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Menatap pemuda itu dengan bola mata membulat. Tak berapa lama kembali seperti semula. Kalau begini, Naruto tahu maksud Sasuke. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Pasalnya kalau mendapatkan Sakura tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Seringai licik dan menyeramkan Sasuke perlihatkan. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Uchiha dan Uchiha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya" jawab Sasuke memperlebar seringainya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

"Hn, aku ada rencana Dobe" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto yang tadi sedang menyumpahi Genma-sensei yang belum datang kembali menoleh pada Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Sasuke memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk mendekat padanya. Dengan patuh, Naruto mengangguk. Mendekatkan telinga pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membisikkan rencananya pada Naruto. Setelah selesai, mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Kau yakin Teme?! Kau ak—Iittai"

"Berisik bodoh!" Umpat Sasuke setelah menjitak kepala pirang Naruto keras. Karena terlampau kaget, suara nyaring Naruto mengundang perhatian padanya. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, mengusap pelan kepala pirangnya akibat jitakan Sasuke.

"Uggh Teme... Kau jahat ttebayo" keluh Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. "Kau yang memulai, baka!" kata pemuda minim ekspresi tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu dalam rencana mainstream ini. Tapi kau tahu sendiri tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Teme" ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Lambhorghini Reventon kupertaruhkan untukmu" jawab Sasuke santai. Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya dan berseru 'Baik. Aku setuju' setelahnya.

Beberapa pemuda yang tidak sengaja mendengar ikut nimbrung ditengah-tengah mereka. Menawarkan diri untuk ikut andil dalam rencana Sasuke dengan alasan supaya rencana pemuda ini berjalan mulus. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke mengizinkannya. Dan dengan liciknya, mereka juga meminta hadiah pada Sasuke. Padahal mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri tapi mereka juga yang meminta hadiah. Karena Sasuke adalah anak baik yang sholeh dan rajin menabung, jadi ia menerima tawaran tersebut dengan Shikamaru dengan tidur di ranjang super empuk nya. Sai dengan lukisan salah satu kamar Sasuke yang paling keren. Kiba dengan anjing putih milik nya. Choji mendapat makanan gratis 1 bulan penuh. Shino dengan peternakan serangga. Neji memilih tidak meminta apa-apa karena ia sebenarnya tidak berminat membantu Sasuke atau apapun. Memang mereka semua tidak mendapat hadiah besar seperti Naruto, tapi akhirnya rencana Sasuke berhasil juga berkat bantuan teman-temannya. Lumayan, inilah yang disebut rejeki anak sholeh, patuh pada orangtua, dan rajin menabung.

Merasakan bibir manis dari orang yang kau sukai atau kau cintai? Tentu saja kau tidak akan melewatkannya. Good Sasuke and Poor Sakura.

.

.

-The End-


End file.
